Behind the Mask
by 5hadow Lady
Summary: Mousse finally manages to surprise and defeat Ranma in a way but will this end up destroying the pig tailed martial artist’s life or make it even better?


Behind the Mask

By 5hadow Lady

Just bought a new DVD Box set and after watching it this idea wouldn't leave me alone. The Ranmaverse is set after the failed wedding and the DWverse will be set after the series starting the next chapter though it is before the series in this one. Enjoy and review, damn it. Or I'll take steal your brain and e-bay it to the evil corporate zombies. NaAaAaAa. Review!

Mousse followed the red haired girl which was the cursed form of his biggest rival for his love's heart. He was sick of all the pain that Ranma caused, all the pain he caused his lovely Shampoo even more. No more of it though, he was going to make sure once and for all that the foreign bastard paid dearly for his crimes even though Mousse had to pay dearly with his soul, figuratively speaking anyways. His secret weapon was a gift from Herb in exchange for help in overtaking the Amazon village. In exchange Herb would spare Mousse's family and few friends as well as guaranteeing that Shampoo would be his. Mousse had been reluctant at first but after the constant mistreatment from Cologne and Herb sending something very special.

"What do you want Mousse?" Ranma sighed tiredly as she stopped to look up into the tree that Mousse was perched in. "And what's up with the super soaker?"

"This?" Mousse asked pulling the trigger and soaking Ranma with it as she growled out angrily. At first nothing happened but then she started growing feathers then a beak, her feet tore out of her shoes turning webbed. After a few moments Ranma was now a humanoid duck girl who was glowing a very deep shade of red.

"What did you do to me?" Ranma demanded after taking in the changes.

"That's easy enough, I finally beat you Saotome. I've won, you are trapped like that forever. I mixed water from the Spring of Drowned Duck with permenace water." Mousse sneered, "You are a freak now Saotome, one that no one will ever want anything to do with."

"You…You…FUCKING BASTARD!" Ranma shrieked firing off a new ki blast, one based on pure anger and struck Mousse throwing him from the tree and blowing up the water gun splashing Mousse with the left over contents.

"QUACK QUACK!" Mousse quaked angrily as he realized he was stuck also, Herb had destroyed both the ladle and the kettle to avoid any more accidents like what had happened when the Musk Prince was forced to come to Nerima. Herb had sent the last of the locking water to Mousse but now the semi-blind boy was starting to realize what his greed had cost him.

"I should kill you!" Ranma snapped as Mousse jumped back, actually frightened from the anger and hatred shining in the damp redhead's eyes. With a quack of fright the boy turned duck took to the skies fleeing the rightfully enraged duck girl.

DW

"This is just great!" Ranma snapped kicking an empty Pepsi can on the ground as he made his way back to the dojo. He hated having to do what he was about to but if there were anyone who would know how to fix this it would be the old freak.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped noticing Ranma coming into the front door.

"Hi Kasumi." Ranma said smiling sadly, "Is the freak here?"

"R-Ranma?" Kasumi stuttered in shock, "What on earth happened to you?"

"Mousse happened." Ranma growled angrily, "He splashed me with cursed duck water and locking water."

"Y-Your stuck like that." Kasumi gasped.

"Maybe…Hoping the freak will know away to fix it." Ranma said.

"He said something about training with the fathers." Kasumi said thoughtfully, "Maybe…Maybe Elder Cologne would know of a way."

"Maybe…I should head over there and check." Ranma sighed. She doubted Cologne would have been behind the attack but she still didn't trust the ghoul but Kasumi was right, the old ghoul might know something. With a sad look pasted on her face Ranma left to head to the Cat Café.

Cologne looked sadly at the downtrodden duck girl sitting across from her at her restaurant. She knew that it was true, she had found some letters in Mousse's room from Herb just mere moments before Ranma had arrived and swore to herself that Mousse would pay for his traitorous actions. Now though she had to talk to Shampoo, the law was clear on what had to be done but Cologne didn't really have the heart to do it. Ranma had become so much like her family that it was tearing her up inside.

"Wait here, Ranma." Cologne said softly, "I might have something that can help you. Shampoo, come help me."

"Great Grandmother, what we do?" Shampoo asked as soon as they got into the kitchen. "I-I no want kill husband."

"You know our laws child but I don't either." Cologne sighed sadly, "There maybe a way though, if we banish son…Ranma from this dimension we won't have to kill him."

"I don't want to lose husband." Shampoo cried.

"Shampoo, it is either this or death." Cologne sighed, "You know the laws but I'll leave the decision up to you."

"H-How we banish, husband won't sit still long enough for the ceremony." Shampoo asked, her voice shaky.

"With this." Cologne said unlocking a cabinet and pulling out a mushroom and a small vile. "The mushroom is an aging Mushroom child in case the sedative in the vile doesn't work. We can handle an eight year old Ranma easily enough."

"Yes great grandmother." Shampoo sighed as she set about making some ramen with the special ingredients. Cologne quickly went up to her room and fetched an old looking scroll from the chest at the foot of her bed. Cologne took a deep breathe steeling her will as second thoughts tried to insert themselves though she fought them off. She hurried downstairs just in time to catch Ranma finishing off the bowl of ramen. Ranma started shrinking as her clothes grew baggier and baggier.

"Wh…Whaaaaat did you d-dooo to me?" Ranma slurred trying to get up but tripped over her overly large clothes and stumbled to the floor. Ranma tried getting back up but was unable to as she finally slipped from the waking world.

"I'm sorry son in law…This is far better than the alternative." Cologne sighed, "Shampoo…Get the formula 411."

"Yes Great Grandmother." Shampoo said as tears fell freely. Tears of Colognes own was fighting to be freed as Shampoo wiped the young duck girl's memories. "Is finished." Shampoo cried looking away as Cologne started reading the scroll. As the parchment started glowing Cologne threw it to the ground and watched as light spilled from the old paper etching symbols around the young redhead as lightning started arcing. In an explosion of arcane energy the small child was gone leaving a sobbing girl and a saddened woman.

"Are you okay?" An older male duck asked shaking the small red haired girl duck's shoulder until finally waking her.

"Who are you?" The red head yawned looking up tiredly at the portly man.

"I'm Professor Waddlemeyer, and what's your name little girl?" Professor Waddlemeyer asked, "Where are your parents?"

"I…I don't know…" The girl said, tears welling up even though she felt something at the back of her mind screaming about it not being manly to cry. The girl ignored the voice though as it didn't make sense seeing how she was a girl. "I…I can't remember."

"I'll help you find them." Professor Waddlemeyer said gently, "But first we need to figure out what to call you. How about Gosalyn for now, beats calling you hey you."

"I like it." The girl giggled, smiling up at the elderly man.


End file.
